


Ignorance Is Bliss

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [13]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Sometimes Blair just can't help herself.Written for challenge 013 - "google" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Kudos: 2





	Ignorance Is Bliss

"Have you seen what that—" she storms into his apartment and flops onto his couch, thrusting her phone in front of his face "—conniving little asshole posted about me?"

"Which one?" Chuck reads the screen then looks at Blair. Oh. That asshole. The reporter who hasn't stopped slandering her for the past month now, albeit 'slander' is no more than twisted truths. "I thought you said you'd stop looking yourself up on the internet, Blair."

"I have. Technically I was looking _you_ up."

"Ignore it."

"That's all you have to say?"

He shrugs. "Everyone will move on in a week."


End file.
